How Do I Live Without You?
by Taith Ant
Summary: Legolas agonises over the death of Boromir... no other can replace him. Dont be downhearted, its an angst with a twist! Rating is for implied slash.


Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, am making no money period and just wish I could be even slightly as great as the great man Tolkien himself.  
  
Authors note – Thanks to Laura for the advice on improvements. Duuuuuuuude!!  
  
  
  
How Do I Live Without You?  
  
The tear ran down over the pale cheek, following in the tracks of many previous tears that had fallen that night already. Legolas didn't even bother to wipe it away, he was hardly even aware of its existence as he stared with unseeing eyes into the forest around him.  
  
Two long nights and two even longer days had gone by since the passing of Boromir of Gondor, and for two long days had Legolas tried to hide his grief from his friends Gimli and Aragorn. He had thrown himself into tracking the Uruk Hai that had captured Marry and Pippin, pushing himself to almost his very limits to keep the thoughts from his head. Thinking to exhaust himself to sleep through the dark hours, he ran faster than even he could remember ever doing so, frequently having to be called back by Aragorn before he left their sight altogether. But no matter how hard he pushed, sleep, and blissful unawareness, eluded him. Now on the third night, once more not wakening the others, once more taking their watches for them, the tears had again crept forth.  
  
Boromir. Even to think his name brought fresh pain to Legolas's insides. All the time they had spent together remained fixed in his mind… Boromir's long creative fingers working their magic, his breathe upon the Elf's ear, telling him over and over about his beauty. Sweet, gentle Boromir who never asked for any payment, happy to be giving Legolas so much pleasure and gaining his satisfaction from that. Dear beloved Boromir…  
  
Legolas pulled his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms around them, burying his head to stop the sound of his weeping from carrying over to the sleeping forms of his companions. His hunched frame rocked silently as he sobbed.  
  
Brave Boromir, his skills on the battlefield only matched by his skills in which Legolas took such delight. Poor brave Boromir, lost forever.  
  
At first Legolas had hardly even noticed the Human, even arguing with him at the Council of Elrond, so long ago it seemed. It was only in the dark Mines of Moria that Boromir had attracted his interest. In their mad flight from the army of Orcs, Boromir had gone ahead, rushing without thinking, through the opening in the cavern and flinging himself down the steps without looking ahead. The dark chasm in front of him would have consumed him had Legolas not made a wild grab and pulled him back from the edge. It was in that short moment, with his arms locked around the Human's shoulders and his dark hair in his face that Legolas had taken a deep breath and inhaled the scent of it… sweet, clean but masculine. He had been mesmerised.  
  
The trauma of the Balrog and Gandalf's passing had distracted Legolas, but Boromir had sensed something in that moment too, and was unafraid to let his feeling and skills known to the Elf, who happily submitted to the Humans tender doings. An affection had grown between the two of them, which they tried to keep secret from the rest of the Fellowship but none could ignore the looks that passed the pair. No woman, or man, had ever filled Legolas with such a feeling before, not even the many his father had sent to him to ease his anguish in days gone by at Mirkwood, and Legolas was determined never to let Boromir go. But he was gone.  
  
And so it was that Aragorn and Gimli had watched their friends despair grow over the last few days, but neither knew how to ease his suffering. Even now as Legolas wept, shoulders juddering, Aragorn watched with a feeling of helplessness. Unable to sleep again knowing the Elf's grief, Aragorn rose and went over to him.  
  
"Legolas?" He called his name softly. His heart went out to the Elf as a tear-stained face was raised to face his. Aragorn had no words to console him, so, at a loss, enveloped the Elf in an embrace. Legolas offered no resistance to it and continued his weeping upon Aragorn shoulder, unashamed to let his emotions carry him away. Aragorn unconsciously rubbed the back of the Elf's head, but was surprised to feel the knots and tangles between his fingers. A wave of compassion swept through him, seeing how his friend had let himself go through his grief. Aragorn smiled against the blond tangle as he remembered what would cheer Legolas up.  
  
"Legolas?" He said again. Once more the sorrowful face looked at him. Aragorn ran a hand through Legolas's tussled locks. "Legolas my friend, what has happened to your beautiful hair?" The Elf squeezed his eyes shut at the very words Boromir had so often spoken. "Lets do something about it."  
  
"No, Aragorn." The first words Legolas had spoken all day did nothing to stop the Human from rummaging around in Legolas's pack for his cherished comb. Feeling it between his fingers he pulled it out, but Legolas recoiled from it and repeated his words. "Aragorn, no."  
  
"What would Boromir say if he saw you in this state?" Aragorn began, but stopped as fresh tears began to roll down the pale face. Legolas shook his head, speechless. He couldn't bear it, he would never let anyone touch his tresses in the same way again. Aragorn spoke again, more quietly this time. "I'm sorry Legolas. I know how much he meant to you."  
  
Legolas wiped the tears from his face with a sleeve. "Leave me alone Aragorn." The Human did as he asked, for he didn't understand the loss Legolas felt. The Elf listened to him go back to his bed, staring at the comb that still lay at his feet where Aragorn had laid it, the comb Boromir had used to so often with the greatest of skills, adding just the right amount of volume, the right amount of wave. He didn't blame Aragorn, he was only trying to help, but could he possibly do better? He couldn't even control his own split-ends, never mind be responsible for Legolas's. No one could replace Boromir.  
  
Boromir, defender of Gondor, the best hairstylist Legolas had ever known. 


End file.
